1. Field of the Invention
An electrical power distribution device such as a junction box or the like includes a status indicator that also serves not only to indicate the status of energization of a connector mounted in a first housing opening, but also to illuminate a translucent indicia-bearing plate mounted in second housing opening. The housing contains a chamber in which are mounted a light emitting diode that is energized simultaneously with the connector, and a light transmitting member that directs the light produced by the LED toward the second housing opening.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known in the prior art to provide status indicating means on electrical power distribution devices such as junction boxes, switchgear, relays, actuators, sensors and the like, particularly when the devices are part of a system having remotely located components, such as, for example, the automated electrical distribution and temperature control systems for large office buildings. In the SAI-type electrical power distribution devices, light emitting diodes (LEDs) have been used to indicate optically the state of energization of the devices, sometimes with the use of characterizing colors, such as red, yellow or green.
In addition to the known status indicating means, it has proven desirable to also specifically identify the various devices in some manner, such as by a name plate or other indicia-bearing means. In order to facilitate the reading of the indicia, in accordance with the present invention it is proposed to illuminate an indicia-bearing translucent plate with a portion of the light energy that is developed by the status indicating means. Thus, not only is the indicia-bearing plate illuminated, but also a portion of the generated light (possibly of a given characterizing color such as red, yellow or green), is directly observed as a status indicator.